Discovery of the Infidels
by Jack-O-Lanterns Light The Sky
Summary: Demeter has just slept with Zeus, and is trying to save face with Hera, but Hera has already found out. This is the after math of the events. (Sorry, if this is harsh! I apologize before hand.)


Walking through the gardens came easy for her. It helped clear her head from the arcane web it had become. Why had her thoughts always troubled her? Why couldn't she find peace? Even walking among her beloved gardens brought her none. Instead she sat on the edge of the mountain, where her garden overlooked the rest of the world, she sat to think.

Demeter needed to find Hera; she had been looking for her all morning. It seemed no one knew where she was, when asked the servants would say that they hadn't seen her Majesty or that she had just left the room. Why then, did Demeter think that her sister was avoiding her? She couldn't possibly know. No one had seen or heard anything, they both had made sure of that. If only she had left earlier, or if she hadn't drunk as much as she had, this whole incident would've been avoided.

As she walked down the corridor, these thoughts swirled about her head. She walked past the Throne room and instead of heading straight for her chambers, her feet seemed to have a mind of their own, because they carried her straight to the entrance of Hera's garden, and it just happened to be Hera's one place to go, when she herself wanted to get away.

Without permission, she entered. And it seemed that Hera set off a beacon of light, because Demeter found her at the edge of the mountain, with her eyes closed as if in a relaxed pose, as soon as Demeter stepped into the light Hera's eyes flew open and she stared at her as if she were Kronus himself. In that moment she knew that Hera knew. There was no denying it, and there was no hiding it.

"Hera, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"That's what I hear." She said as she lay back on the grass, and closed her eyes,

"Sister, I must speak to you, it's important."

Hera opened one eye and gestured for Demeter to sit, with the flick of her wrist she produced a small moss covered tree trunk, when Demeter tried to clean the moss off, she found her powers didn't work. She looked confused, but before she could question it, Hera spoke, "Your powers are no good, in my domain, you will sit, and say what you must then you will kindly remove your presence from my sight."

"Hera, please don't."

"I said sit." And with another flick of her wrist, Demeter was rooted to the tree trunk. Hera had stood, almost as quickly, and had summoned a throne carved intricately of the finest Oak tree, yet it seemed to be carved right into the tree. She sat down, and looked at her beloved older sister, and waited for her to speak.

"Now, _sister_, speak."

"Hera, you haven't been the same since your return. What troubles you?"

"How nice of you to be concerned for me, dear _sister._"

"Why wouldn't I? You are my younger sister after all. And why do you have to say 'Sister' like that?"

Hera narrowed her eyes at that, but decided to see what else Demeter had to say.

"Now that you mention it, I do seem to have a problem, something which I think you, Demeter can help me solve, actually."

"Oh? What is it?" Demeter could feel the sweat drip down her back, as if the sun had been focused on her solely.

"You see, sweet _sister_, I have come home to find that Zeus has taken another lover." Hera said, while letting a bird land on her finger, she whispered something to the bird, it sang and then flew away. The whole time looking at Demeter from the corner of her eye, then she turned her emerald eyes to face her sisters violet eyes that seemed to speak volumes, without her knowing it.

"Is that so? What shall you do about this one?" She gulped and shifted to look anywhere but at her sister, especially when Hera's bewitching eyes were solely focused upon you. It was rather nerve-racking.

"Well, I have yet to decide. But I was hoping you could help me."

"Um, I'm not sure I could be the best council. Perhaps you should confer with Hermes since he seems to be adept in these situations."

"No, I would like your help."

"Hera… I don't think I'm best qualified for this kind of council."

"Why? Are you not my sister? Or do you wish to align yourself to Zeus?"

"No! Hera, how can you ask that? I would never pick him over you."

"Huh. Interesting. You say that, yet I know it was you who has slept with my husband in my absence and is carrying his child, another bastard female child that is thrown in my face! And still you say, that you are on **MY** side, but you so willing fell into my husband's bed, and became another one of his whores."

"Sister, it was not like that!"

"Don't you dare call me sister. I am no longer your sister, from now on you will address me as your Majesty, and you will speak to me only in council meetings or through Iris-"

"But Hera, be reasonable!"

"I'm not finished." Hera glared at her and Demeter felt the heat of a thousand suns on her, it felt like her very flesh was burning off her skin, and her bones melting.

"Hera! Stop!"

Hera looked away and continued; "I will spare you and your child just for Hestia's sake, not because I have any emotional attachment to my husband's bastard or to you. You will not speak to Zeus about this, believe me, Zeus' wrath has nothing on mine, and will kill you and your unborn child. This is the ultimate betrayal, one I didn't expect from my very own sister. I would've expected this from anyone else but you. Do not act surprised when I do not act out against you, for I am letting you know now, that I will not come after you. Nor will I harm your child, as long as you never speak to me, and when your child is born it too, shall never address me as 'Aunt' or just 'Hera' it too, shall address me, as Your Majesty, Your Grace or Queen Hera. Let this be your first and final warning, that if you ever cross me, I will end you."

Demeter couldn't speak, she wouldn't even know what to say, but she did register that Hera had said she was with child, and that no harm would come to the child or to her as long as she followed the rules. But that meant she lost a sister, and what would happen when Zeus found out? Would he love their child like he loved Athena or Artemis? Her hand went to her stomach and she knew that a life was growing inside her, she felt a love spread through her, yet in that same span of time, she also felt a fear grip her, the likes of which she hadn't felt since she been hurled from her father's stomach.

"I understand, Your Majesty. May I be dismissed?"

Hera waved, and the tree disappeared and Demeter stood, just as she turned to leave, Hera spoke, "Oh, and Demeter?"

"Yes, Your Grace?" Demeter answered, while looking over her shoulder.

"I don't make idle threats, remember that, dear sister. Now, if you'd be so kind as to remove yourself from my gardens, I'd greatly appreciate it."

Demeter left, and when she stepped out of the Garden of Hera, she felt the tears, they came with gut-wrenching sobs, for today she had lost a sister, but had also gained a daughter.


End file.
